


Dyad Disasters

by Natasja



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, But mostly fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Humour, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Some sexy times, and healthy communication, more like inconvenient timing of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: A Dyad in the Force isn't limited to moments of convenience and relative privacy.Rey isn't sure which one of them is more disturbed by it...A not-entirely-serious one-shot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Dyad Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head since I watched "The Last Jedi", and was originally slated to appear in my Sequel re-write, but I've only recently been sleep-deprived enough to actually sit down and finish it.

Theoretically, Rey wasn’t a stranger to sex, but there had never been anyone on Jakku she trusted enough to let them near her in such a way.

She’d been fortunate that desperation had never forced her to do it anyway.

Many other scavengers had been that desperate, when their territory was stripped bare, or taken, or when they were too old or ill to work, but the one time Rey had come close, an odd sense that she now knew to be the Force had guided her, and she’d found a box of military rations in the star-cruiser. They’d been past the use-by date, but everyone knew that ration bars lasted forever, and it had sustained her until she was past the worst of the fever.

Kylo Ren hadn’t cared about consent when he touched her, hoping that the violation of her body would crack the formidable shields that protected her mind.

He hadn’t done more than grope over her clothes before Rey’s frantic mental struggles had turned the tables on the Darksider, but the experience reinforced Rey’s decision that only those she knew and trusted would be allowed to touch her in such a way. No-one on Jakku had fit both requirements, and even most of the Resistance still stayed at arms’ length from Rey or Finn or both. It was a very short list, currently consisting of two people.

Finn and Poe, she trusted.

* * *

Between training, missions, and free periods that never seemed to quite line up, finding time and space to be alone was even harder than finding Luke had been.

But when they finally did… oh, so very worth it.

Rey clung to Finn’s broad, muscular shoulders, straddling his lap, her head thrown back as she gasped through waves of pleasure. Poe was wrapped around them both, pectorals warm and solid at Rey’s back, his soft lips at her neck. Even now, he was incapable of staying quiet, the constant babble of sweet reassurances grounding her in the moment as much as the hand that cupped and stroked her breasts, the other tangled in Finn’s short curls.

She barely noticed when the room shifted around her, the decorated walls of their room becoming hard, grey metal.

Motion caught her eye, and she saw the familiar black robes of Kylo Ren. Unmasked, his face darkened in fury when he saw her, then twisted into cold, murderous rage when he realised what she was doing. 

She stiffened, freezing in place. Finn and Poe both instantly stopped what they were doing. “Rey? Are you all right?”

The Force had terrible timing, and so did Kylo Ren. Screw ‘higher powers’; they’d just ruined a series of fantastic orgasms! Rey shook herself. “Weird Force stuff. Can we… hit pause for a minute?”

Finn nodded. “The kind of minute that needs clothes, or cuddling?”

His warm consideration chased away the cold of Kylo Ren’s presence, however temporary it had been. “Cuddling, I think. We can stay naked.”

Poe made himself comfortable, wincing a little at stiff joints. “Overwhelming feedback, or something else?” He shrugged at the strange looks they both sent him. “There were some trashy holonovels that managed to withstand the Jedi Purge when the Empire rose. I’m pretty sure most of it was creative licence, but some of it sounded plausible.”

Rey thought of the trashy holonovels that had been the only reading material available aside from a very basic mechanical parts guide when Rey was teaching herself. It didn’t bear thinking about, but she had to laugh at the idea of the faces Luke must have pulled when he read them. She made the mistake of catching Finn’s eyes, and they all dissolved into a spate of giggles.

Pulling herself back together, Rey tried to explain a concept she was only vaguely familiar with herself. “Kylo Ren… sometimes we get visions of each other, as though we’re in the same place, even though we’re actually systems apart. It only lasts a few seconds, and I can’t control it… Force, I wish I could, but…”

Poe pieced together something coherent out of her rambling. “So Ren… saw us? It’s probably the closest he’s come to willing intimate company in decades.”

There was something tight and hollow in the brief quirk of Finn’s lips. Rey tried not to think on it too hard. “A bit of a moodkiller, but not a permanent one. How do you feel?”

A lot better for their lack of freaking out, certainly. “Uncomfortable, but it isn’t the first inconveniently-timed intrusion. You’re taking it less-badly than I anticipated.”

Finn shrugged, muscles rippling in a very nicely distracting fashion, “What’s he going to do, wish he could kill me _more_? Besides, who you share yourself with has nothing to do with him.”

Poe mirrored the gesture, and suddenly Rey didn’t care even a little about Kylo Ren, except a brief flash of sympathy for whoever had to clean up after the tantrum he was surely throwing. “Same here. He could barely stand me even when he was just a petulant brat, and I doubt blowing up Starkiller Base made me any more popular with him.”

Finn pulled Poe in for a slow, lingering kiss, and it hit Rey that there were a lot of other far more enjoyable things for her to dwell on. She reached out to stroke Poe with her fingertips, enjoying the heat of their eyes as the two men focussed on her. “In that case, let’s make the most of our free time.”

Rey let out a breathy sigh as Finn rolled his hips against hers, making her bounce a little, and maybe Poe’s feedback theory wasn’t quite so far-fetched, after all. Rey let her eyes flutter closed, feeling her partners in the Force and letting the sensations wash over and through her like a cleansing wave. Her head fell back onto Poe’s shoulder, and the world around them vanished.

This really had been one of her better ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've been neglecting my fanfiction...  
> In my defence, I had two book releases in four months, and I'm an essential worker in an ongoing Pandemic.  
> If Time Travel or LGBTQ fantasy romance is your thing, go check out my original work, under the pen-name Natasja Rose...


End file.
